


Without a Doubt

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: I Teach. What's Your Superpower? [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's all really cute, Kara and Lena are planning their wedding, all the characters are super nice and friendly, all the teachers are friends, but still mainly just fluff, everyone's a teacher, there's more of a plot this time, they're engaged now but still ridiculously adorable, this is literally just fluff and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: The new school year has again arrived, bringing with it new teachers. Kara and Lena got engaged on the last day of the previous school year, they'd spent the summer in Midvale announcing their engagement and enjoying the weather and family. They hadn't done a whole lot in the way of wedding planning over the summer, they just wanted to enjoy being engaged.Over the course of this year, they're going to be planning their wedding, while simultaneously teaching. Both Kara and Lena are thrilled about the new chapter they're about to start in their lives, Maggie and Alex are still acting like big sisters and teasing Kara and Lena, and their friend group is about to get a little bit bigger with three new teachers starting at National City High School.This is a sequel to the previous work in this series. It's not critical that you read that before this, but there will be references made to the previous work.





	1. First Day... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

It was 5:30 AM when the sun started to rise above the horizon; waking National City. However, unlike last year, Kara had no desire to be getting out of bed any time soon. Yes, she was very excited that she'd be starting her second year as an English teacher, but she would much rather stay in bed all day. There's really only one reason why Kara felt this way: Lena.

Kara and Lena met on the first day of last year, quickly becoming friends and then starting to date a few months after that. They'd gotten engaged on the last day of school, and had spent a wonderful summer together. Going to Midvale to announce the engagement to Eliza and spend the summer by the beach. They hadn't done a whole lot in the way of wedding planning over the summer, but they'd both agreed on a spring wedding.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 _Drat. Lena's alarm can't be going off yet, can it?_ She thought while releasing a dissatisfied moan.

Lena reached out an arm to silence the alarm, before bringing the arm Kara had draped over her midsection to her lips and planting a soft kiss to the top of her hand. "It's time to get up," she said in a voice that was hoarse with sleep and… other things.

"Nooo, I can't be time already," Kara said, while simultaneously tightening her hold on Lena, "I don't want to get up yet."

"I know, but we have work," Lena said while rolling over to face Kara. "And how do you think it would look if you and I walked in late to the staff meeting? Hmm," Lena asked while raising a brow, "the rumors would start as soon as we sit down."

"Well, it's only a rumor if it's false," Kara said with a playful grin, and closing the short distance between them with a kiss that she quickly deepened.

Lena sighed into the kiss but reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I would love to do this," she said while sitting up and gesturing to Kara, "we have an early staff meeting, new teachers starting today and it is the first day of the school year." Lena stood up and made her way around their room, pulling on discarded clothing. "Now come on," she said while tossing Kara a shirt, "put this on and go get ready for the day."

"Fiiine."

Kara loved getting ready in the morning with Lena. Lena would shower and get dressed, while Kara would make coffee for themselves. Then they'd switch, and Kara would have a shower and get dressed, while Lena made them some sort of breakfast to have on the go. It all just felt so... normal and domestic.

It would probably be quicker, and better for the environment if they showered and got ready together in the mornings. But Lena had made a rule that she and Kara weren't allowed to shower together in the morning before work. The first and last time they'd tried doing that, they'd gotten… distracted and were almost late.

 

* * *

 

Kara was absolutely ecstatic to be back at National City High School. She loved teaching, but she'd probably love it more if the staff meeting wasn't on a Monday morning before school started. _The staff meeting cuts into precious morning cuddles,_ she thought, while she started to pout at the thought. But a goofy smile soon returned to her face when she looked to her left and saw that the woman she loved more than anything, the woman she would be calling her wife, was walking with her to the meeting.

 _Gosh, I'm the luckiest person alive. I can't believe that we're gonna get married!_ Kara excitedly thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked in a playful voice with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh nothing," Kara started, "just how lucky I am that you love me and that we're getting married."

"God, you're an adorable dork," she said while giving Kara a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, but I'm you're adorable dork."

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the meeting a couple of minutes early and were able to get two seats beside Winn.

"Hey you two," Winn greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Winn," Kara said while taking the seat beside Winn.

"Hey Winn," Lena said, as she sat down on the seat beside Kara, taking out a notepad and pen in case there was anything important she needed to write down during the meeting.

"How's Lyra?" Kara asked.

"She's really great. She's starting over at National City Elementary today actually," Winn explained, excitement in his voice.

"That's great. What grade is she teaching?"

"Fifth."

They continued chatting, catching each other up on their summers, and Winn again congratulating Kara and Lena on the engagement.

"Alright people," Ms Grant said, as she confidently and effortlessly strode into the room to take her place up front, "welcome back, hope you enjoyed your break and what not. We have some new teachers starting with us today, if they're in your department please make them aware of how things are done here, I'd rather not have any screw ups on the first day."

Ms Grant continued on with her introductions, making announcements relevant to staff and introducing the new teachers: Miss Arias, Miss Ardeen, and Mr Matthews.

After Ms Grant had concluded the meeting, Kara went up to the group of new teachers and introduced herself. She learnt that Miss Arias - who preferred to go by Sam among the staff - was the new economics teacher and was actually Ruby's mother; Miss Ardeen - who insisted that everyone just call her Imra - was going to be joining the science department as the school's first astronomy teacher; and Mr Matthews, who was fine to go by Mike, would be joining the physical education department and would be the new coach for the boys basketball team.

 

* * *

 

The first period came and went fairly quickly. Lena had ninth graders during that period, which she found to be fairly enjoyable. Even though ninth grade physics was fairly rudimental - by her standards at least - it's still really fun to teach.

As her ninth graders filed out of the classroom, on their way to the next class of the day, Lena sat down in her chair, and double checked her schedule. She wanted to make sure that she did in fact of AP physics next. It'd be a bit embarrassing if she started teaching some advanced concept to some tenth graders.

As she looked over to the door, watching the last few students walk into the room and take their seats, Lena caught glimpse of Kara standing… on her chair? It took a moment for Lena to remember what Kara was doing, but a smile appeared on her face when she remembered.

Kara had tenth graders for the second period and their first unit was poetry. Kara understands that not everyone enjoys poetry and that it can take a while for people to appreciate it. So, she wanted to make the unit as enjoyable as possible. So, while Kara was creating her lesson plans over the summer for the poetry unit, she remembered a movie: 'Dead Poets Society'. Kara thought, much like John Keating, that the best way to have her students understand the poems was to stand on their chairs so they could see them from a different perspective.

Lena laughed to herself and shook her head at her fiancée's antics. She subtly took a picture of Kara standing on her chair, animatedly waving her hands around as she explained their first poem. _I'll have to send this to Maggie and Alex,_ she thought,  _they'll find this hilarious._

Though most of the students were still getting their books and such out, two students who sat at the front - Eve and Jess - had seen what Miss Danvers was doing and had seen Miss Luthor take a picture.

"Ohmygosh, they're so in love," Eve whispered to Jess, "it's actually really cute."

"I know," Jess whispered back, "It's even funnier because they think they're being really subtle about it."

"I know," Eve half whispered half squealed.

 

* * *

 

"Miss Danvers?"

"Yes Ruby," Kara answered, in a cheery voice and a smile on her face.

"Why are you standing on your chair?"

"That is a very good question. Has anyone seen the movie 'Dead Poets Society'?" Kara asked.

No one in the class gave any indication that they had, confusion still apparent on all of their faces.

"Really, none of you has seen it," Kara said as seriously as she could while standing on her chair. "Well that's okay, it just means we'll have to find some time this semester to watch it.

"Now anyway, in the movie, there's this English teacher who teaches his class a bit differently. One thing he would do is have students, every lesson, stand on their chairs and have them look at life differently. Now, I'm not gonna have you stand on chairs and look at life differently, but I am going to have you stand on chairs and look at poems differently."

The students seemed to perk up at this idea. Kara was instantly pleased with herself. "Now," she continued, "unfortunately I am going to have to get you to have your parents sign something that says you can participate in this activity. And I know that sounds a bit ridiculous, but I have to for legal reasons.

"So, for this first lesson, I'll go first."

And so the rest of Kara's lesson went like that. She stood up on her chair for another five minutes while she explained what she thought one of her favourite poems meant, and then, as a class, they analyzed another one of the poems that were part of the curriculum.

Kara was thrilled when she heard her students excitedly discussing the lesson on their way out. She was glad that they all seemed to love her idea and were all quite keen to have their parents sign the form that allowed them to participate.

 

* * *

 

The end of the day eventually arrived, and once Lena and Kara had both finished any work they wanted to get done, they headed for Kara's car and made their way home.

"What kind of cake do you want?" Kara asked a bit out of the blue as they were walking to her car.

"Cake?"

"Yeah, what kind of cake do you want for the wedding?"

"Oh, wedding cake. I completely forgot that we'd need a wedding cake."

"You forgot that we'd need cake?!" Kara asked in mock offence, but she was unable to keep a straight face and a smile broke out.

"Yes, I forgot that we'd need a wedding cake," Lena said as though she'd been caught doing something horrible, "I was too focused on the fact that we'd be getting married to think about cake."

"You're a softie," Kara jokingly mocked, as she gave Lena a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh hush," Lena said, as she gently shoved her shoulder against Kara's while they walked.

"So what kind of cake do you want?"

"Chocolate."

"Really?" Kara excitedly asked. "Wait, you're not just saying that because it's my favourite?"

"Of course not."

"Good, because I want you to be able to voice your own opinions, and not just go along with something."

Lena's heart melted a little at Kara's heartwarming statement. _God, she is so considerate and sweet. I cannot believe that I get to marry her_ , Lena thought. "Chocolate cake would make me very happy."

"Yay!" Kara enthusiastically declared, while squeezing Lena's hand. "We picked a cake. So that's one thing down, plenty more to go."

Lena didn't really care about how many things they had to do in preparation for the wedding. All she knew was that she would quite happily do a hundred things if she got to do them with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	2. We Choose Our Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, apologies for any mistakes :)

The second day of school was now in full swing, and they are halfway through the first period - Kara had her tenth grade English students at this time.

"Grief, loss and depression are the major themes in Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven'. I would like you to read through the poem and highlight the key-words and phrases that show this," she said while handing out a copy of the poem to each student. "Are there any questions about the work?" she asked once she was standing back out front.

Kara saw a hand to her right raise. She looked over with a friendly smile and gestured for her to ask her question.

"I don't actually have a question about the work, but I have a question about something else," she said.

"Go ahead."

"I'm new this year, and people were telling me that you and Miss Luthor are dating. Is that true, or is everyone just messing with me?"

"We're engaged actually," Kara said without thinking, not realizing that she had just announced her and Lena's engagement.

It wasn't until she heard the sudden whispering of her students that she realized what she'd actually said. Kara quickly covered her mouth with her hand, hoping that that would somehow stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "Um, so, just do the work and if you don't finish it please do it for homework," Kara said a little flustered, as she quickly moved to sit at her desk.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, that word about Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor's engagement spread around the school like wildfire - the entire student body aware by the end of the third period.

"So," Lena said, as she walked into Kara's classroom at the start of lunch, standing to the right of Kara's chair, "I heard something interesting today."

"Y-yeah?" Kara asked, trying to stay cool. _Maybe there's a small chance that she hasn't heard and I can tell her before one of her students do_ , she thought to herself.

"Mhm. Apparently, you and I are engaged," Lena said while gesturing between herself and Kara, with a smirk on her face.

"Alex must've accidentally told her class," Kara responded, trying to feign innocence, "that's what happened when her and Maggie got engaged."

"Really?" Lena said in a playful tone. "I heard that you," she said while pointing at Kara, a smirk on her face, "accidentally blurted it out."

"Whaaat," Kara said, while waving her hand dismissively, "I would never do that, and how does a person just blurt something like that out?"

Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara's obvious lie.

"Alright fine, I accidently told my class that we're engaged. I'm sorry."

"Kara," Lena said sweetly, "I don't care that you told them, I was just messing with you. Besides, when one of my students asked me if it was true, I got to spend the rest of the period talking about you, and then about how you proposed."

"So you told them that I proposed? Who's blurting out information now?" Kara asked in a playful voice, with a smirk on her face.

"Hush you," Lena said, while softly hitting Kara's arm. "Now, Miss Danvers, can I interest you in some lunch?"

"I would love to Miss Luthor," Kara said while standing up and reaching for Lena's hand.

 

* * *

 

It was now halfway through the second week of the semester, and Wednesday's were now Lena's favorite day. Why? Well, because unlike last year, she and Kara both had a free period during the fifth period. They'd spent the fifth period last Wednesday doing work because they had to finalize course material, assessment etc. Albeit, they were working in the same room - sitting less than five feet apart - but Lena was still a bit disappointed that they couldn't spend it talking and laughing, and she could tell that Kara was too. So, Lena had been working to make sure she would be able to do just that during the fifth period today, and she could tell that Kara had too.

However, before any of that could happen, they had to get through the fourth period, and even though they had seen each other and eaten lunch together less than an hour ago, the fourth period seemed to drag on forever. Don't be mistaken, Lena loves teaching. She finds it to be one of the most rewarding things she can do, but she really just wants to talk more with Kara, to laugh more with Kara, and to just be near Kara.

Unable to stay focused on the papers in front of her (which was very unusual for Lena), Lena glanced over at the clock on the far left wall - for what was probably the third time in two minutes - and saw that there was only half-an-hour until the fourth period ended, and fifth period started. She was becoming increasingly excited and started to get a bit antsy - nothing like how Kara got when she was excited, but you could definitely see that Lena was excitedly waiting for something.

The students must have picked up on this, because when Lena looked away from the clock, and at her class to make sure they were doing their work, she saw that Jess was standing in front of her desk holding her notebook, with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, Jess?" Lena said while looking at the notebook in Jess's hand. "Did you have a question about something?"

"Oh, no, not about this," she said while gesturing to her notebook, "I was just wondering if you're okay. You just seem very- bouncy?"

"That's very considerate of you, but I'm fine."

Jess just nodded before heading back to her desk. Once she sat back down, she discretely scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper and passed it to Eve.

_It's weird. She's bouncing her leg and tapping her pen._ Clearly,  _something's up._

_Yeah! Isn't it obvious??_

_What? Tell me. As your best_ friend _, you have to tell me._

_Her and Miss Danvers both have a free period next. So she's obviously excited._

_Makes sense. But how do you know this??_

_I overheard Miss Danvers telling_ Mrs _. Danvers-Sawyer that she and Miss Luthor both had a free period._

_Also, Leslie has Miss Danvers now, and she just texted saying that Miss Danvers keeps looking at Miss Luthor giving her 'heart eyes'_

Jess and Eve both laughed at the last part - not at all surprised that Miss Danvers would be doing that.

The bell signaling the end of the fourth period eventually went, and both Eve and Jess saw the way the Miss Luthor quickly stopped her work.

"It's so sweet that they're both so excited to spend their free period together," Eve half whispered half squealed excitedly to Jess.

"I know," Jess replied, matching her friend's tone.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Lena thought to herself, once the bell signaling the end of the fourth period went.

Just as Lena was pushing her chair in to make her way over to Kara's classroom, her phone started buzzing. Without really thinking, Lena accepted the call.

_"You have an incoming call from Metropolis Women's Correctional Centre. To accept press one, to decline end this call."_

Lena's heart shuddered a little at the automated voice and message it played. She debated declining the call, but, for whatever reason, she accepted the call.

"Hello Lillian," she spoke calmly into the phone, despite the uneasy feeling growing in her gut, "what is it that you want?"

_"Lena, there's no need to be like that, I am your mother after all."_

Lena had refused to call Lillian 'mother' as soon as she left home (if you could call it that) because Lillian isn't her mother. She never showed any indication of possessing a maternal bone - at least not towards Lena. But, Lena wasn't interested in starting a screaming match over the phone, she just wanted to spend the next hour with her fiancée. "What do you want Lillian?" she asked more firmly this time.

_"I just wanted to remind you that we are family, and family sticks together."_

Lena was about to respond but was cut off by Lillian.

_"That fiancée of yours will never really love you like I do. Stop this little embarrassing teaching thing you're doing, Lena. You're a Luthor, and Luthors stick together, so come back to Metropolis."_

Lena felt her heart sink at the mention of Kara. Not out of embarrassment or anything alike, but out of fear. She hated the idea that Lillian knew about Kara, and what Lillian could or would do to Kara.

Lena really didn't want to show any form of emotion to Lillian, so she calmed her nerves and started to calmly tell Lillian, to put it simply, stay out of her life.

"I don't know what you've heard, but I'm happy here. And this 'teaching thing' makes me almost as happy as Kara makes me. Growing up in Metropolis as a 'Luthor' was unpleasant and extremely toxic, I was unhappy there. So, no. I will not come back. And I would appreciate it if you would never contact myself, or anyone I care about, again." Lena swiftly ended the call after that - still a little jittery about what just happened.

She set her phone down and wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Lena turned to find Kara standing in the doorframe, with her sunny smile plastered on her face.

"Hey you," she said cheerily while walking towards Lena, but her smile was replaced with a look of concern when she saw Lena's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" she gently asked, while taking Lena's hands in her own.

"Lillian called," Lena answered shakily.

Kara didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her hand up down Lena's back. She didn't pull back, wanting Lena to know that she was there for her.

It was another minute until Lena pulled back. She felt herself calm and relax when she looked at Kara. She had a gentle smile on her face, while her beautiful blue eyes let Lena know that everything was fine and everything would always be fine.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kara asked gently, not wanting to push Lena but also wanting her to know that she could trust her and open up to her.

Kara was familiar with Lena's childhood - they had talked about it fairly early on in their relationship. She knew what Lena had gone through, and what she had done to get away from it all.

"She said that me being a teacher was an embarrassment," Lena started softly, but her tone gradually picking, "that I would always be a Luthor and that Luthors stick together, and that you would never really love me."

Kara's heart broke a little at what Lillian had said to Lena, so she pulled Lena into another tight hug, not just for Lena's own benefit but also for her own. "I am so sorry," she said, while softly stroking Lena's back. Kara pulled back so she could say the next part of her little speech directly to Lena so she knew that every word was true.

"You are incredible. What you do is incredible and important. You are a teacher, and to some, it may seem embarrassing, but it's an incredible thing to do. You are responsible for shaping and forming the minds of the future. Without teachers like you," she squeezed Lena's hands to annunciate her words, "our society won't have responsible citizens. Without teachers like you, our country would be in shambles.

"I love you so much, more than I have ever loved another person - or thought capable of loving another person - and I am so sorry that you had to hear that and that you had to grow up with Lillian hovering over you and making you feel insignificant."

Lena was a little flawed at Kara's words and quickly pulled her into a tight hug, whispering a muffled "thank you" into her hair. Kara quickly reciprocated the hug and hugged back just as tight.

"I want to be a Danvers," Lena said into Kara's hair.

"Pardon?" Kara asked while pulling back just far enough to look at Lena. Kara had heard what Lena had said, but was just a little surprised that she had said it.

"Even though I am half 'Luthor', I've never felt any connection to my last name. It's always felt more like a ball and chain. So, if it's okay with you, I would like to take your name."

"Of course I'd love it, but are you sure?" she asked with hesitancy.

"Without a doubt," Lena said with a smile.

Kara smiled her sunny 'Kara Danvers' smile while pulling Lena into a tight hug (she would kiss Lena, but they were at work, so they do have to be professional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Also, is there anything, in particular, you would like to see in this story? I've planned out most of the chapters, but I can certainly add things in if you'd like.


	3. Save the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

Saturday mornings are Kara's favourite. She gets to sleep in, and then, when she wakes up, the first thing she sees is Lena's gorgeous green eyes looking down at her.

Lena normally wakes up a little before Kara and will sit in bed and either get some work done or read a book, while she waits for Kara to wake up. Despite the fact that Kara had told Lena to just wake her up in the morning because, _'Lee, just wake me up. I love our lazy Saturday mornings in bed, and I would love if we got more time to spend in bed.'_ And while Lena loves their lazy Saturday mornings too, she knows that Kara getting enough sleep and being healthy is just as important.

So Lena doesn’t wake Kara up in the mornings. Making sure Kara gets enough sleep being one reason but also, her fiancée looks adorable when she sleeps. _'God she's so cute when she sleeps. And look at her crinkle, how could I wake her up when she looks that peaceful?'_

However, this Saturday morning was a little different from all their previous ones. Yes, the sun was still rising in the sky, the birds were still chirping, and the cars below were still blaring their horns. But, today, Lena would be waking Kara up.

Lena gently knelt down so she was level with Kara who was laying on her side, facing out of the bed. "Darling," she gently shook Kara's shoulder, "darling."

Kara started to stir, and burrow deeper into the blankets and pillows.

"Come on, you have to get up so we're not late," she said softly, while again, gently shaking Kara's shoulder.

"I don't want to get up," Kara said, though it was muffled by the blankets and pillows.

"I know you say that now, darling," Lena said while smiling softly at her fiancée, "but if we want to get the venue for the spring, we need to go and look at it and book it."

Kara sighed as she rolled over to lay on her back, but a warm smile on her face nonetheless, "Why do you have to be so reasonable?"

"Because you're not," Lena said with a smirk while standing and giving Kara a quick forehead kiss. "Now come on, it's time you get up, we're leaving in twenty minutes.

"I'll make you some coffee, and we'll stop and get something for breakfast on our way there," Lena said as she walked out of their room.

"Gosh I love her," Kara said to herself once Lena had left the room, a bright smile spreading across her face.

 

* * *

 

Walking out into the main living space after waking Kara, Lena felt a sense of warmth wash over her. She always feels warm when she's at home, but it's particularly noticeable to her when she's in the main living space.

When Lena and Kara had first moved in together, they knew that Kara's apartment wouldn't be big enough for the two of them and their friends who came over for regular game nights. So, despite the fact the Lena was, at first hesitant, they moved into her apartment.

She didn't want her and Kara to live there, but once Kara had moved in, Lena noticed that the usual cold and impersonal apartment became warmer and infinitely more inviting.

The kitchen was still the same. The same counters, the same cabinets, and the same appliances. But when Kara had moved in, she brought with her little miscellaneous decorations that now sat spread around the kitchen, and made it feel like it was actually lived in.

The living room was also still the same. Same walls, same paint, and the same lights. But Kara had brought soft and colourful blankets and outlandishly patterned pillows which made the space more homely. And then the pair had gone out and purchased a large and very comfortable couch.

This happened all over the apartment. Rooms which were previously uninviting and unpleasant to be in, instantly became brighter once Kara had unpacked some of her belongings.

The apartment now felt like a home. Like a space that she and Kara could start a life together in. And, despite the fact the Lena had hesitations about the two of them living in Lena's apartment, she wasn't at all surprised to find that the colourful, vibrant and unique things Kara had brought with her, cancelled out the negative and unpleasant vibes the apartment gave off.

Lena stood in front of the pantry and reached for some snacks. She knew that Kara would likely be hungry, so she was packing a few of Kara's favourite snacks. Despite the fact that they were extremely unhealthy, Lena loved the look her adorable fiancée would get when she would eat her favourite foods.

As Lena was pouring the coffee into the travel mugs, she felt Kara's head rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning," Kara said while giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Lena responded, as she finished pouring the coffee, and turned to face Kara and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Sleep well?" she asked while winding her arms up and around Kara's neck.

"Yeah," Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, "although, I would've enjoyed it more if we could sleep in."

"Yes, I'm sure you would've," Lena said in a playful tone, "but we do have to go and look at this venue.

"Speaking of," Lena continued while moving her wrist so she could read the time on her watch, "we should probably leave if we want to have time to get breakfast on the way there."

"Alright, fiiiine," Kara said in mock exasperation, "I suppose we should go."

"That's what I thought," Lena said while leaning up to press a kiss to Kara's lips.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Lena both wanted to utilize the fact that they were having a spring wedding, so they were planning on having it outdoors. However, though National City has some very nice outdoor areas, like the park and botanical gardens, those locations didn't offer the privacy and intimacy they wanted.

Despite the fact that Lena had greatly distanced herself from the Luthor name, she was still a Luthor, and she would on occasion get some paparazzi who follow her around when she would walk around the city. Needless to say, Lena didn't want to have that same problem on her wedding day.

So, they found a small vineyard that was probably forty minutes outside of the city centre.

When the looked at the pictures online, both Kara and Lena fell in love with the place. It had a few larger fields and a couple of smaller ones. And they had a beautiful outdoor space that overlooked vineyards and valleys to the west.

They'd called right away to inquire about having their wedding there - it was a spectacular location and they wanted to make sure they were able to get a booking for the coming spring. The woman on the phone, Hazel, was very kind in answering all of their questions and would be more than happy to have them come out and tour the vineyard.

As Kara and Len toured the vineyard, they couldn't get over just how gorgeous it was. They were shown a quaint, intimate courtyard where they could have the ceremony. And a larger roofed patio, that overlooked the fields and valleys, where they could hold the reception.

"So what'd you ladies think?" Hazel asked politely once they finished the tour.

Kara and Lena looked at each other and smiled. "We love it!" they said in unison once they turned back to face Hazel.

"Wonderful," Hazel said enthusiastically, "did you two lovelies have a date in mind?"

"We don't have a particular date in mind," Kara answered.

"But we would like it in the spring," Lena continued.

"Well I know for a fact that most of May is unavailable," Hazel said, "But I also know that April is fairly slow."

"Well, we're teachers," Kara said while pointing to herself and Lena. "So maybe early April, over spring break would be good?" she asked mostly towards Lena.

"Yeah," Lena said while nodding her head in agreement, "perhaps early April so we can still go away for a honeymoon."

"Alright, well come on over to the front computer with me, and I'll check the calendar."

As Hazel sat down in front of the computer waited for it to turn on, she looked up at Kara and Lena, who was standing in front of the desk and smiled sweetly at them. "How did the two of you meet."

Kara and Lena exchanged smiles before turning back to Hazel and answering her question.

"Well, like I said, we're both teachers. We teach over at National City High School, and on my first day I dropped all of my things as I was walking to my car at the end of the day, and Lena," Kara said as she looked at Lena with complete admiration and awe in her eyes, "came over and helped me take everything to my car."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Hazel said while bringing her hand to her heart.

Kara smiled shyly and looked down while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, well, she left out the part that our classrooms are right across the hall from each other, and this one," she said playfully while nudging Kara lightly, "didn't realize until her sister told her.

"Her sister also teaches at National City High School," Lena added for clarification.

Hazel laughed. "Well, that's still an incredibly cute story you two have."

"Thank you," Lena said with a smile while leaning her head against Kara's shoulder.

"How long ago was that?" Hazel asked as she pulled up the calendar.

"What month are we? November? So, a little over thirteen months," Kara said.

Lena nodded her head in agreement with a smile on her face, and Hazel smiled kindly at the pair.

"Well," Hazel said as she examined the calendar, "it looks like the sixth and seventh are the only days during spring break that we're available."

Kara and Lena looked at each other, having a silent conversation before they turned back. "The sixth would be lovely please," Lena said.

"Excellent choice," Hazel said while entering it into the calendar. "Now, I'll just grab some details off you two so we can contact you and iron out the details."

As Lena and Kara handed over their details and made the deposit for the venue, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

_This is it_ , Lena excitedly thought to herself, _we've actually picked a date and booked a venue_. She looked over at Kara who was focused on signing a form, _I can't wait to marry her_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	4. Coffee, Whiteboard Markers and Paper Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

It was now mid-November, and the cool morning temperatures were setting in for good. The cooler weather was particularly unpleasant early in the morning. Normally, Lena wouldn't even be up this early: her and Kara would still be in bed, under the warm blankets, and just be starting to wake up and playfully bickering about who would have a shower first. However, Kara had an early staff meeting with the other teachers in the English department, and Lena decided that she'd just go over with Kara.

Kara had insisted that just because she had to be over at school early, didn't mean that Lena also needed to be over early. Lena said that it was fine and that she really didn't mind going over early.

Truthfully, Lena had just become so accustomed to waking up with Kara and getting ready in the mornings with Kara, that she just didn't want to go back. She is still an independent and very capable woman, it's just that after so long of not having a real family and living alone, Lena wants to fully embrace the new life she has.

So that's how Lena found herself walking up the steps and through the school's main entrance at some ungodly hour of the morning. She doesn't regret coming over with Kara, but 'Come on, they couldn't have done this meeting a tad bit later.'

"Okay," Kara said while turning to face Lena, "I'll see you for lunch."

"Alright," Lena replied while giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek.

With that, Kara smiled and started to walk off down the hall with a bounce in her step.

 _God, she's so adorable,_ Lena thought while watching Kara walk off, _she's like the actual embodiment of happiness._

Lena chuckled to herself and shook her head at her fiancée's antics before heading in the opposite direction towards her own classroom.

Lena set her bag down on her desk and started rummaging around, getting papers and whiteboard markers out. If she was going to be at work this early, she may as well get an early start on the day.

Lena reached for her travel mug and sighed when she brought it to her mouth, discovering that it was empty. Deciding that more coffee was the way to go, Lena got up and made her way to the teacher's lounge.

 

* * *

 

Lena walked into the teacher's lounge and to the coffee maker on autopilot, completely unaware of the other teacher sitting at the table flipping through a newspaper.

"Morning," a polite voice greeted.

Lena jumped a little and turned around, slightly alarmed at the presence of another person. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here. Lena Luthor by the way," she said while extending her hand to the woman sitting at the table.

"Sam Arias. And don't apologize. I'm not normally here this early anyway, my daughter has early morning soccer practice because it was canceled yesterday afternoon and they've got a game this afternoon."

Lena nodded in understanding while taking a delightful sip of her coffee. "Your daughter's Ruby, right?"

"Yeah. So how come you're here early? I doubt it's the early morning soccer practice."

Lena let out a quick laugh at the comment. "No, no. My fiancée had an early staff meeting this morning and I decided to just come over with her."

"Fiancée?"

"Yeah, Kara Danvers the English teacher," Lena explained.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just I've heard my students talking about two teachers who were engaged, and I kinda just played it off as teenage gossip because it all sounded a bit like some sort of rom-com."

Lena let out another laugh. "I suppose it does," Lena agreed, a smile spreading across her face as she remembered the early days of her and Kara's relationship, "but it is true."

"Well, let me be one of the last people to offer my congratulations," Sam said with a friendly smile while taking another sip of her coffee.

"I am surprised that Ruby didn't mention any of this to you to be completely honest. She asked me and Kara some interesting questions last year."

"Now that I think about it, I do remember her talking about two teachers. But I was finishing up my second-degree last year, so I was very busy. It's entirely possible it just slipped my mind."

"I totally get that," Lena said while taking another sip of the hot beverage in her mug, "what degree were you getting?"

"Teaching actually. I already had one in economics, and I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do with it and then I found teaching."

Time gradually passed with Lena and Sam talking and laughing. Lena telling Sam about how the school would gossip about her and Kara's relationship, and the numerous questions Ruby would ask.

It was probably 7:30AM when another teacher walked into the teacher's lounge.

"Morning," a woman greeted as she headed directly for the coffee machine.

"Morning Imra," Sam replied. "Imra, this is Lena by the way."

Lena turned in her seat to shake Imra's hand, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Imra replied while shaking Lena's hand. "Did you ask her?" Imra asked Sam.

"Ask me what?" Lena said in honest curiosity.

"Well, Imra and I met on our first day, and we heard our students talking about you and Kara. We figured it was just gossip, but we were still pretty curious but we didn't want to seem invasive so we didn't ask," Sam said.

Lena let out another laugh, and Imra just looked at her a bit confused.

"What's so funny," Imra asked.

"Sorry, it's just you're starting to sound a bit like a few of my students. But yeah, Kara and I are together. Engaged actually," Lena said while raising her left hand gesturing to the ring.

"That's what I thought! I just didn't want to assume," Imra said.

The trio continued to talk and laugh until Lena glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Sorry ladies," Lena said while getting up, "my first-period students are doing a prac today so I've gotta set my classroom up.

"It was lovely meeting you both," Lena continued as she made her way for the door.

 

* * *

 

Once Lena was back in her classroom, she started writing up the method for the experiment her students would be doing. She was halfway through when her whiteboard marker started to fade.

"Seriously," Lena said to herself. She capped the pen and dropped it into the bin and started shuffling through her bag and desk drawers for another pen. "Come on," she frustratingly said to herself when she couldn't find another marker. Knowing that Kara had just brought some new markers, she walked over to Kara's classroom.

"Hey babe," Kara said when Lena started shuffling through her drawers. "Do you need something?" she asked with curiosity when Lena seemed focused on her search.

"Yeah," she said while looking up to meet Kara's eyes, "my marker ran out of ink and I don't have anymore, which is weird because I'm sure I just bought some. Anyway, can I borrow one of yours for today please?"

"Of course," Kara said while opening a drawer on her other side and pulling out some papers.

Lena's eyes froze on papers that were now on Kara's desk. She wasn't 100% sure of what she was looking at, but she was fairly certain she knew what it was. She reached over and grabbed the top two pieces of paper that had fold marks in them, while Kara was distracted by searching through her drawers.

There was no doubt in Lena's mind when she saw what she was holding. Lena read the message written in pink ink and in Kara's familiar handwriting, and another message written in her own handwriting but in black ink.

Kara had kept the paper planes she'd used to ask Lena to dinner and to propose. _I can't believe she kept these_ , Lena thought to herself while continuing to stare at the paper, _she is so incredibly sweet_.

"Found it," Kara triumphantly announced while turning back to face Lena.

"You kept these," Lena said softly.

"Of course I did," Kara said as though throwing them away hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I'd kiss you if we weren't at work, Miss Danvers," Lena said while gently setting the paper planes on Kara's desk and taking the whiteboard marker Kara was offering to her. "Thank you," she said while gesturing to the paper planes and to then to the whiteboard marker.

It was only when Lena got back to her classroom and continued writing the procedure on the board, did she realize that Kara had given her a pink whiteboard marker. She had nothing against it, it was just such a contrast to Lena's usual black markers.

 

* * *

 

The pink whiteboard didn't go unnoticed by Lena's students. Eve and Jess exchanging knowing smirks, while the rest of the class stifled their snickering. Everyone knew that Miss Danvers would commonly write with a pink whiteboard marker, and if not, a light blue. So everyone connected the dots when they say that Miss Luthor was also writing with a pink marker.

"There is no way she didn't get that from Miss Danvers," Eve whispered to Jess while Lena had her back turned.

"Oh, totally," Jess whispered back, "without a doubt."

"Something you'd like to share ladies?" Lena asked Eve and Jess, effectively pulling them from their conversation.

Wanting to get some sort of reaction out of her teacher - because it was pretty funny - Eve and Jess exchanged a quick glance and then responded to Miss Luthor's question.

"We were just talking about your pink whiteboard marker," Eve started off.

"Yeah, because we've seen Miss Danvers use the exact same one before," Jess continued. "In fact, I think it's one of the only ones she uses."

Jess and Eve both had massive grins on their faces, clearly very proud of themselves.

"Yes, well, if you must know," Lena began, "my last marker ran out of ink and I didn't have any more, and Miss Danvers was kind enough to let me borrow one of hers."

"That was very nice of her," Eve added.

"Yes, it was," Lena replied while glancing over at Kara's classroom and a smile spreading across her face. Lena shook herself out of her 'Kara induced haze' and directed her students back to work. "Anyway, I need you all to finish the write up for the experiment we just did."

"Gosh, could they be any more obvious," Eve whispered to Jess once Miss Luthor had sat back down and appeared to be focused on what was in front of her.

"I know right," Jess whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	5. Yes to the Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

During her free period on Thursday, Lena found herself sitting at the table eating her lunch and mindlessly scrolling through her social media feed - which was full of pictures that Kara had posted within the last week.

She'd usually eat her lunch during the lunch hour with Kara. However, Lena had recently gotten Kara to watch the Star Wars movies and Kara had become hooked, so they had spent their lunch hour playfully bickering about which of the Star Wars movies was the best.

Lena was caught in thought - a gleeful smile on her face - when another teacher walked in and dropped into the seat across from her.

"Hey Lena," Sam said as she started taking the packaging off her sandwich.

"Oh, hey."

"Gee, sound less happy about seeing me," Sam jokingly responded before taking a bit of her egg and lettuce sandwich.

"Sorry," Lena said somewhat sarcastically, "you just pulled me out of my thoughts and was kinda surprised to see you now."

"So, how come you're eating lunch now?" Sam asked in between bites.

Lena smiled lightly before responding to Sam's question. "Kara and I were supposed to eat lunch together, but we got distracted."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and Lena's vague response. Just as Lena was about to respond to Sam's insinuations, Imra walked in and joined them at the table. "Hey Imra, Lena's eating lunch now because she and Kara got distracted during the lunch hour."

"Oh, do tell," Imra said mostly towards Lena.

"Relax would you," Lena said while giving each of them a mock glare, "it's not what you're thinking. We were just bickering about which Star Wars movies were better."

"Ugh," Sam and Imra said simultaneously in mock disgust.

"You two are sickly sweet," Sam continued in a playful voice.

Lena shrugged her shoulders, but a smile on her face nonetheless as she took another bite of the sandwich that Kara had so lovingly made her. ( _'Lee, I make great chicken sandwiches, and besides, a bit of variety never killed anyone.'_ )

"So, we know you two have picked a date and venue, but, what are you wearing on the day?" Imra asked.

"A dress," Lena supplied.

"Well, have you got it yet?" Sam now asked.

"Um, no, not yet."

"Have you been at least looking?" Sam asked.

"Sort of?"

"What do you mean sort of? How have you not thought about this more?!" Imra asked in shock.

"I don't know what I mean. I guess I've just been thinking about how excited I am to marry Kara that I haven't really thought about a dress."

"Okay, we need to fix this," Imra said.

"Imra's right. This weekend the three of us are going shopping, and we're gonna get you," Sam said while pointing a finger at Lena, "a wedding dress."

"I take it I don't have much of a say in this, do I?"

"Nope," Sam and Imra both said with proud smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Little Danvers," Maggie greeted while strolling into Kara's classroom and dropping into the spare chair by Kara's desk.

"Oh, hey Maggie," Kara responded after looking up from what she was reading, and then promptly looking back after giving Maggie a smile.

"What are you reading?" Maggie asked while craning her neck to get a better look.

"One of those bridal magazines," Kara replied while still looking down at the page.

"Okay," Maggie said slightly confused. "I know why you're reading it, but why are you reading it now?"

Kara looked up at Maggie, deciding it'd be easier to explain why when she wasn't focused on looking at the magazine. "Well, Lena's going out this weekend with Sam and Imra to look for wedding dresses, and I suppose Ms. Grant heard about that. It's freaky how she knows everything by the way. Anyway, I guess she just assumed that I hadn't started looking for a dress yet, because about ten minutes ago, she came in and dumped this," she said while pointing to the magazine, "on my desk and said that a bright cardigan isn't going to cut it for my wedding."

"Well, have you started looking?"

"Yes."

"This magazine does not count."

"No," Kara sheepishly replied.

"That's what I thought. Now," Maggie said while reaching over for the magazine, "have you found one that you like?"

"Not really, I think it's something that I'll have to go out and look for."

"Excellent idea," Maggie said while dropping the magazine back onto Kara's desk, "this weekend you, me and Alex are going to look for wedding dresses."

Kara was about to protest Maggie's offer, but Maggie continued speaking.

"This is not something you can say no to, Little Danvers. As much as I dislike dress shopping, you are Alex's little sister which makes you my little sister. So, as your big sisters, Alex and I are going to help you find a dress for your wedding."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"You're very welcome," Maggie said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Saturday eventually arrived, and Kara and Lena saw themselves enjoying a nice if slightly rushed breakfast. Kara was on her second bowl of cereal and Lena was eating an oat, yogurt and berry concoction.

It's not that Kara had forgotten that she and Lena had plans today, she just thought that she had another fifteen minutes before those plans had to interrupt her Saturday breakfast with Lena. So, when there was a knocking at their apartment door Kara was a little bit surprised; checking her watch to verify the time.

Lena was the one to answer the door, greeting their visitors with smiles, hugs and kind words.

"Hey you two," Lena greeted Sam and Imra as she ushered them inside, "come in, come in."

"Morning Lena," both Sam and Imra said as they followed Lena into the kitchen.

"I've just gotta brush my teeth, I'll be back in a sec," Lena said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"No rush," Sam called after her.

"Yeah, we've got all day," Imra continued.

"Hey Kara," Imra said once she turned back to face Kara.

Kara offered a smile and a little wave at the pair because her mouth was currently full of cereal.

"So," Imra said while leaning back on the kitchen counter, "any guesses about what sort of dress Lena's gonna get?"

Kara quickly swallowed her mouthful of cereal before answering Sam's question. "Not really. I just hope she gets something that makes her feel happy and comfortable."

"God, you two are sickly sweet," Imra replied in a mocking tone, but a smile on her face nonetheless.

Kara shrugged while bringing another spoonful of cereal.

"What about the lingerie she'll wear underneath the dress, any preferences?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face.

Kara choked on her cereal at Sam's question. Sam's grin stayed plastered on her face and Imra was left stifling her laugh while Kara downed her glass of water.

It was at this point that Lena walked back into the kitchen, taking in the scene in front of her; Kara's cheeks flushed, Imra obviously trying to hide a laugh, and Sam sitting in front of Kara with a devious smirk on her face.

"What's going on here?" Lena curiously asked while walking to stand beside Kara.

"Oh nothing," Sam said while standing up, "your fiancée's just being her usual self."

"Okay," Lena said disbelievingly whilst glancing over at Imra and cocking an eyebrow. "And I suppose Imra's not laughing at something Kara did?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "eh, anything can crack that girl up. Shall we head out?"

"Yeah," Imra said while standing upright and heading to the door.

"Alright," Lena said while giving Kara a chaste kiss, "have fun with Maggie and Alex today, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Kara said, breaking herself from her little trance, "have a nice day."

Kara didn't have to wait long for Alex and Maggie to arrive. Kara quickly scoffed down the rest of her cereal and made quick work of shrugging her coat on while stuffing several cookies into the pockets.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know about this one," Lena said from the dressing room.

"At least let us see it," Imra responded from a chair outside the dressing room.

"Okay, okay," Lena replied while stepping out.

Sam and Imra both looked over at Lena as she walked out and did a little twirl. They simultaneously cocked their heads to the left. It was a very nice dress, and Lena certainly looked good in it, but they were seeing what Lena was talking about: this is not the dress.

"You're right," Sam said while standing and fluffing out the bottom of the dress, "I don't think this is the one."

It was another four dresses before Sam and Imra heard an affirmative from the dressing room.

"Okay," Lena called out while zipping up the back, "I think this one might be it." Lena stepped out of the dressing room and made for the mirrors. Sam and Imra followed her over, standing off to the side and smiling at the dress Lena had picked.

Lena stood in front of the mirror, smiling like a gleeful fool, admiring her dress. It was off the shoulder and offered just enough cleavage without looking tacky. The dress comfortably hugged her upper body and became looser the closer it was to the ground. She did a little twirl in front of the mirror, smiling brighter as she watched the ruffle gracefully move with her.

"This is it," she said once she'd stopped spinning around.

"Yes!" Imra cheered.

"Oh thank god," Sam said from behind her, Lena turned and cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "If you hadn't picked that one, I would have screamed. It's gorgeous," she finished with sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you," Lena humbly replied while turning back to face the mirror.

"Kara's going to _love_ it," Imra said while moving closer to get a better look at the dress.

"Yeah?"

"She'd be insane not to," Imra answered matter-of-factly.

"Agreed," Sam said while approaching Imra and Lena. "Now, I did tell Kara that we'd try and get you some very nice lingerie to go under that dress. So that's our next stop."

Lena laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics, walking back to the dressing room to change into her own clothes.

 

* * *

 

"Come on Kara," Alex exhaustedly announced while walking over to the rack of rejected dresses and flicking through them, "this is like the hundredth dress."

"For the record," Kara shouted from the dressing room, "it's not the hundredth. And besides, I have to find the perfect dress."

"Relax babe," Maggie said to Alex, while moving to stand beside her, "it's cute that she's so worried about this."

"It'd be cuter if she didn't have to try on a hundred dresses."

Maggie shook her head and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up babe, I'm sure she'll find something soon."

"Do you guys want me to wait or…" Kara sarcastically replied from the door frame of the dressing room. Maggie and Alex spun around, a little surprised at Kara's sudden appearance.

"Well?" Kara said while fluffing out the dress, "What'd you think?"

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, exchanging a smile then looking back to Kara, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah?" Kara asked while moving over to a nearby mirror.

"Yes," Maggie and Alex both replied.

"Good," Kara said while admiring the dress, "because I love it."

Kara stood in front of the mirror, one of her 'Kara Danvers' smiles plastered over her face while she admired the lacy top of the dress and the ruffle that comfortably fell to the ground. Kara, unable to maintain her excitement, started bouncing around and doing little spins.

"So," Alex said while moving to stand beside her sister, "is this the one?"

Kara looked at her sister through the mirror and gave her a joyous smile, "Without a doubt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	6. The Power Words Can Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note before you start reading, towards the end I've indented a small chunk of text, this just means it's a flashback/a character recalling something that already happened.
> 
> As always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

It was an unusually cool Thursday afternoon when Kara found herself sat in front of her desk, focused on the notepad in front of her. Kara and Lena would normally hang out in Kara's classroom and get some work done before they left to go home, but Lena was meeting with the other physics teachers to discuss the marking scheme for the upcoming exams and assignments. So Kara, deciding she'd utilize this time well, was trying to write her wedding vows.

She was focused intently on writing the best possible vows, and it wasn't until Alex walked in that she was pulled out of her little 'bubble of focus'.

"Hey Kara," Alex greeted as she walked into Kara's classroom at the end of the day.

"Hey Alex," Kara replied, looking up from the notepad that previously held all of her attention, then quickly resuming focus and looking back down at the notepad.

Despite the fact that Kara wasn't looking at Alex, Alex still cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Watcha doing?"

"I'm trying to write my vows," she somewhat annoyedly responded, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Okay? But why are you frowning and why do you sound so annoyed about doing that?" Alex asked while putting her bags on the ground and sitting in the spare chair by Kara's desk.

"Because," she looked up, irritation in her voice, "I don't know what to write!"

Alex let out a laugh but stopped when she saw the expression on her sister's face. "What'd you mean you 'don't know what to write'?"

"I mean, I don't know what to write, I can't think of anything that will convey just how she makes me feel. I even spent my free period today trying to write something, but to no avail," Kara frustratingly admitted while scrunching up the piece of paper she was working on.

"But you're an English teacher," Alex said, confusion lacing her voice.

"I know!" she said while waving her hands around, "that's what makes this so frustrating." Kara slumped back into her chair, letting out a sigh, her voice returning to its normal tone. "My job is to teach people about the power of words and the meaning they hold, but when it comes to Lena, I can't form any words that'll do her justice."

"So, let me see if I'm understanding this," Kara nodded, urging Alex to continue, "you're trying to write your vows, but you can't because you're so in love with Lena that you can't think of anything that'll 'do her justice'?"

Kara quickly nodded her head.

"Wow, your problems are so real," Alex said in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

"Aleeeex."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for teasing. But come on Kara, even you have to admit that it's kinda funny."

At Alex's words, Kara started to pout.

"Oh, no," Alex said while Kara continued to pout, "no, no. You don't get to do that."

"Can you help me?" Kara asked in a sweet voice, pout still in full force.

Alex tried to remain strong at Kara's pout, but eventually broke, "ughh, fine."

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed while fist bumping the air, a smile back on her face.

"I swear you could get just about anything with that pout of yours."

"I know," Kara admitted proudly, "that's how I got Lena to-"

"Nope, nope. I don't need to hear that," Alex said while scrunching up her face.

"-let me have the first shower," Kara answered innocently.

"Oh."

"But what you were thinking also works," Kara said with a grin.

"Seriously, I don't need to know about that," Alex said while picking up a pen. "Come on, let's just write your vows."

 

* * *

 

"Ughh, why can't I write this?!" Kara said while pushing her chair back from her desk and standing up. "Writing vows should not be this hard. I mean, I know what I want to tell her, I just don't know how to put it into words," Kara said while pacing back and forth at the front of her classroom and waving her hands as she speaks.

"Well, what do you want to tell her?" Alex asked while leaning back in her chair and watching Kara pace.

Kara stopped pacing and thought for a moment. "I want to tell her that I love her. That when I see her, my heart races. Sometimes I think it'll beat out of my chest like my heart is trying to pull me closer to her. And when I look into her eyes I can see everything, I can see my future with her, Alex, and it doesn't at all scare me, it just fills my stomach with excited butterflies." Kara turns to face Alex, "and you know how people in movies say they would die for their love?" Alex nods, even though it was a rhetorical question, "the love I have for Lena is the kind of love I would live for. Of course, I would die for Lena, but that's beside the point. The love I have for Lena fills me with so much happiness and warmth, that I feel stronger because of it."

The sisters stood in silence for a moment, Kara catching her breath and Alex still a little surprised at the emotional out poor she had just witnessed.

"That's what you should say," Alex said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"What you just said, write that down and tell Lena that when you get married."

Kara smiled and quickly darted back to her chair. She picked up a pen and started hastily writing down what she had just said.

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said when she finished, looking up to give her sister a genuine smile.

"Anytime," Alex replied while standing up and gathering her things. "Now, it's date night so Maggie and I are going out for dinner, and soccer practice should be finishing shortly, so I'll see you tomorrow." Alex gave Kara a quick one-armed hug and left to go see her wife.

"Have a nice night," Kara called after her.

"You too," Alex called back.

Once Alex had left, Kara was left with a big goofy grin on her face. She spent the next little bit reading through what she'd written down, her smile only seeming to grow.

"What are you looking at," Lena asked from the door frame, a grin on her face.

Kara quickly threw the notepad back on her desk and covered it with stray papers. "You know, teacher stuff," she answered with an innocent smile.

"Mhm," Lena said disbelievingly. "Well, I've finished for the day, are you ready to head out?"

"I sure am," Kara answered with a bright smile. She reached for her bag and swung it over her shoulder while reaching for Lena's outstretched hand.

Kara and Lena walked hand-in-hand through the halls in a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's company.

"How was you're meeting," Kara asked while softly swinging her and Lena's joined hands.

"You know same old teacher stuff. We talked finalized the new assessment we're trialling next semester for year 10 physics and the marking scheme that goes with it. Then we did some quick cross marking on a few of the year twelves' exams. How was your day?"

"Pretty great actually. Although to be fair, it's always a great day when I get to teach young minds about poetry and novels and the power of words. I did actually speak to Sam briefly during my free period. She was raving about how gorgeous your dress is, which, by the way, I think is extremely unfair. She knew what she was doing. She was talking about how great you looked, she even had a photo on her phone, but she wouldn't let me see it. And then Maggie came in and looked at the photo and started saying how wonderful it looked and how it was a shame that I would have to wait to see it."

Lena let out a laugh at her adorable fiancée's rambling and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh darling, you are so sweet, don't ever change," she said while stifling a laugh.

"Of course, but… could you please ask our friends to stop teasing me?"

"I don't know, you do tend to pout when they do that, and you're pretty cute when you pout." Kara pouted at Lena's response. "Ugh, that pout," Lena said with a smile, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Kara beamed and gave Lena a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, after the sun had long since set, Kara and Lena were sitting up watching a movie Kara had found on Netflix: 'Finding Nemo'.

_"'Finding Nemo' really Kara?" Lena asked._

_"Come on Lee, it's a great movie. It seems like a kids movie on the surface, but it really shows the strength and love a parent has for their child. Also, the turtles are really funny," Kara answered._

_"Fine, we'll watch 'Finding Nemo'"_

_"YAY!" Kara emphasized her excitement with a little fist bump to the air and a quick kiss to Lena's cheek before running off to setup the movie._

That's how Lena found herself sitting on her very comfortable couch at just after 8PM with Kara's head in her lap, watching 'Finding Nemo'. Not that Lena minded that they were watching 'Finding Nemo', she just found it absolutely adorable how Kara would get so excited about kids movies.

She was mindlessly watching the movie while gently running her hands through Kara's hair when Kara spoke up.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?"

"I don't know. I kinda like the idea of going to the snow and curling up in front of a fireplace with you, but I also like the idea of going someplace warm and lounging around on some secluded beach. You?"

"The beach does sound pretty nice," Kara said while turning the look up at Lena.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. To be fair though, I may just be saying that because I love seeing you in a swimsuit."

"Oh really?" Lena said with a grin.

"What can I say," Kara said while shrugging her shoulders, "you're _very_ pretty."

Lena let out a little laugh while leaning down to give Kara, what she thought would be a quick kiss, but was quickly deepened by one of them, Lena can't remember who.

Lena was the first to pull away, but just far enough so she could look into Kara's eyes. "I love you," she said while gently brushing some of Kara's hair from her face.

"I love you too," Kara beamed while pulling Lena down for another kiss. "I really, _really_ love you," she whispered against Lena's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	7. The Countdown Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially going to wait to upload this chapter until I'd finished the next chapter, but I couldn't wait because I got too excited. This is a short one, but the plan is to have chapter 8 up in about 24 hours. 
> 
> As always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

The remainder of November and the entirety of December and January had passed in a bit of a blur. Lena and Kara enjoyed the Christmas break, both loving and cherishing the time they spent with their family. But now, things were back to normal, and Kara and Lena were back to five day weeks. Not that either of them was disappointed about this - they both loved their jobs - but they'd much rather be back in Midvale enjoying the Christmas holiday.

The sun was just starting to rise above the skyscrapers of National City, when Kara, ever so gently, started waking Lena up.

"Hey, babe," Kara whispered close to Lena's face, "babe." Lena started to shift and released a displeased groan at being woken up before her alarm. But when she rolled over and opened her eyes, she couldn't be mad or annoyed about the situation.

Looking back at her was Kara, with her cerulean blue eyes and a warm, adoring smile on her face. Lena let out a yawn and reached a hand up to push a lock of Kara's blonde hair behind her ear before she spoke. "Yes, darling?"

"You wanna know something really exciting and super duper cool?" Kara asked in an excited whisper.

"Always," Lena responded, whilst still trying to adjust to the sun that was streaming in through the window.

"This time in two months, we'll be getting _married_!" Kara smiled brighter at what she had said as if it were the first time she realized it.

"I didn't know you were counting down," Lena said while giving Kara a smile that was reserved for her, and her only.

"Of course I am," Kara answered in 100% seriousness. "Aren't you?"

"Of course, but I still think it's ridiculously sweet that you wanted to tell me, even though it's pretty much the only thing that's been occupying my thoughts since the start of January."

"Who's ridiculously sweet now?" Kara playfully asked while leaning down to press a kiss to Lena's lips.

Before their kissing could get out of control, Lena's alarm went off. Kara groaned at the alarm, and Lena laughed at Kara's antics while reaching over to switch the incessant beeping off.

"I don't want to get up," Kara complained while burring her head into Lena's shoulder.

"Come on darling," Lena said while patting Kara's back, and smile playing at her lips, "we don't want to be late."

"If it means we can stay here, I say that we should at least consider it," Kara said while pressing gentle kisses along Lena's shoulder and up her neck.

"While I would love to stay here," Lena said while relishing in what Kara was doing, "if we don't get up now, we're probably gonna have to skip breakfast."

At Lena's response, Kara shot up and started tossing clothes at Lena while pulling her own on. "Come on Lee, we can't skip breakfast."

Lena pulled a shirt on while laughing and shaking her head at her fiancée's antics.

 

* * *

 

Lena and Kara walked to their respective classrooms hand-in-hand that morning, only separating when they had to go to their own rooms the put their things down and get ready for the first period.

Once Lena had everything organized and ready to go for her first three classes, she walked the short distance to Kara's classroom.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go get a coffee refill," she said from the doorway, "did you want me to get you one as well?"

Kara didn't look at Lena when she responded, too focused on the paper and calculator in front of her. "Yeah."

Curious as to what Kara was doing, Lena walked over to Kara's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Huh," she said while looking up to meet Lena's eyes. Lena nodded towards the paper and calculator in Kara's hand. "Oh, I'm figuring out how many days, hours, minutes and seconds until our wedding day."

Lena was a little surprised at Kara's response and was rendered speechless, even in her thoughts. Kara noticed the look of surprise and shock on Lena's face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… that's really sweet," she answered while smiling at Kara. "So, as of right now, how long is there until our wedding day?"

"Fifty-nine days, " Kara turned back to her notepad and started entering values into the calculator. "1,409 hours," she did another calculation on the calculator, "84,540 minutes and…" another calculation, "5,072,400 seconds, give or take a minute or two." Kara smiled up at Lena brightly, clearly very proud at the math she'd just done.

"You're such a dork," Lena said while a smile on her face.

"Maybe so, but I'm _your_ dork."

Lena smiled at Kara for a moment, before remembering why she'd come to see her, "Alright, I'll be back in five with coffee."

When Lena returned to Kara's classroom, five minutes later with two cups of coffee in hand, she saw that Kara was writing something on her whiteboard at the top right corner. She walked over to Kara's desk, setting the coffee cup on her desk, and watching as Kara wrote a number on her whiteboard. Lena could feel her heart fluttering a bit when she read what Kara had written: "59 days".

 _That's so cute, she's not only keeping count of how long until we get married_ , Lena thought to herself, _but she's also writing it on the board_. Lena was pulled out of her thoughts by Kara capping her pen and turning to face her.

"Thank you," Kara said while setting the marker down and reaching for the cup of fresh coffee.

"That's very sweet," Lena said while pointing to the top right corner of the board.

"I couldn't help it, I'm just really excited."

The bell signaling the start of the first period is what eventually forced Lena to return to her own classroom. Once she was seated in her chair, she noticed a few of her students point to the whiteboard and whispering among themselves. Turning to see what her students were whispering about, Lena saw that written in a bright pink ink in the top left-hand corner of the whiteboard, was '59 Days!'

Lena could keep the smile off her face when she saw what Kara had written on the board. _Can she be any more adorable?_ Lena thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	8. One Day Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

After far too many weeks, the time eventually arrived when Kara and Lena only had to wait another day until they'd be getting married.

Kara was first to wake up that morning and when she did, she's fairly certain that she fell in love a bit more - if that was at all possible.

My goodness, she's beautiful, Kara thought to herself as she subconsciously swept Lena's hair out of her face.

Lena smiled and opened her eyes at the contact. "Mmm, good morning darling."

"Morning," Kara responded, leaning over to give Lena a quick morning kiss. "Guess what," Kara excitedly said once she'd leaned back.

"What?" Lena just as enthusiastically responded. She knew what Kara was going to say, but there was something about the blonde announcing information like this, that made Lena's heart swell.

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Kara beamed.

"I know," Lena said, smiling back at Kara.

"I really don't want to wake up without you tomorrow," Kara pouted.

"Me too, but just think about how great it's going to be when we see each other tomorrow."

Kara quickly kissed Lena and pulled back just enough so she could speak. "You know," a mischievous smirk lit up Kara's face, "since we aren't waking up together tomorrow, I say that we should take full advantage of the fact that we're waking up together today." The smirk remained on Kara's face and she started to wiggle her eyebrows.

"We have twenty minutes until we need to get up," a matching smirk spreading across Lena's face, "I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity."

"I hate being wasteful," Kara commented while leaning closer to Lena.

"So do I," Lena said while closing the gap between them.

Throughout the drive to the school, Kara was unable to keep a smile off her face. She was ecstatic that she and Lena would be getting married tomorrow.

"Darling, not that I don't love your smile, but I think if you smile intensifies anymore it'll split your face," Lena said while taking a sip of coffee from her travel mug.

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited."

"I know, I'm just teasing you," Lena said while taking hold of Kara's free hand resting on the center console, "I think it's really sweet that you're this excited."

"Can you blame me?" Kara loudly announced. "Tomorrow I get to _marry you_."

 _She's so pure_ , Lena thought to herself. "I love you," she said while squeezing Kara's hand.

Kara quickly looked away from the road and smiled brightly at Lena, "I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

 _Ugh, why must this day drag on_ , Kara thought to herself in the middle of fourth period, _I swear the days actually are getting longer_. Kara looked at her watch for probably the fifth time in ten minutes, letting out a groan when she saw that there was still another few hours till the days end.

"Okay, I have some time to spare, I should just try and be productive," Kara said to herself in an attempt to psych herself up. Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and started reading through some of the homework she'd collected earlier that day.

Another ten minutes had probably passed when Kara looked at her watch again, "Ugh, that cannot have been ten minutes, it felt like hours." Kara sunk back into her chair and started sliding down.

"Hey, Kara," Alex said slightly confusedly as she walked into Kara's classroom, Maggie walking in just behind her.

"Hey," Kara grimly replied, sliding further down her chair.

"What's got you so down Little Danvers, you're getting married tomorrow," Maggie spoke up in a slightly teasing tone.

"That's the thing." Alex and Maggie exchanged a confused glance before looking back at Kara.

"You're gonna need to explain that a little further."

"I'm getting married _tomorrow_ , and today just won't seem to end."

"Ohhh," Alex and Maggie both said in realization.

"You're excited for tomorrow and today won't end soon enough for you," Alex said teasingly, a smirk appearing on her face.

Kara glared up at her sister, "You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seem to recall that _you_ ," Kara emphasized by pointing at Alex, "considered grabbing Maggie and just eloping because you couldn't _wait_ to be married to her."

Maggie let out a laugh at Kara's words while Alex glared at Kara.

"There's no need to be like that," Alex said to Kara, "we came here to keep you're mind busy so today would actually pass quickly for you. So if you're going to be like that, we can just leave."

"Noo," Kara whined, "please help me."

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Maggie and Alex distracting Kara, the rest of foruth period past by a lot sooner than the rate it had been. Kara had classes for the final two periods of the day, so she found that the end of the day almost snuck up on her.

So when that final bell went - not only signaling the end of the day and start of spring break but also that there were less than twelve hours until it was her and Lena's wedding day - Kara practically skipped over to Lena's classroom.

"Hey, babe," Kara cheerily greeted Lena as she bounced into her classroom.

"Hey," Lena answered while erasing the content she had on the whiteboard. "You excited about something," she playfully asked.

"Um, yeah! How could I not be? This time tomorrow, you and I are going to be married!"

Lena laughed while she gave Kara a chaste kiss on the cheek (school was out for the next week, and all of the students had left, so who cared if they showed a tiny bit of PDA) "You do realize that we have to get through tonight though?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe we agreed to spend tonight apart."

"Like I said this morning, just think about how great it'll be when we see each other tomorrow. With all the anticipation and excitement building up it'll be worth it."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough."

Lena and Kara walked through the halls and out to the car park in a comfortable silence.

"What time are Imra and Sam coming over?" Kara eventually asked.

"I spoke to Imra this morning and she said that she just had to go home and grab her clothes and whatnot and that she'd be over by five. Sam text just before you showed up saying that she was dropping Ruby off at a friend's house for the weekend and that she'd grab some food. So she probably won't arrive much before six."

"Cool."

The rest of the walk to Lena's car was in a comfortable silence. When they eventually arrived at Lena's car and loaded everything in Kara spoke again.

"This is where we part my love," Kara said dramatically.

"No need to be so dramatic, darling. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"I know, I know, I'm just gonna miss you," Kara sweetly said.

"I'll miss you too."

"My god you two are sickly sweet," Alex jokingly said from behind them, making her presence known.

"Don't mock them, babe," Maggie told Alex, "you apparently weren't much better the day before our wedding. You ready Little Danvers?" Maggie asked, turning back to face Lena and Kara.

"Yes," Kara reluctantly said.

"Alright, well say goodbye to your fiancée and we'll meet you at the car," Alex said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kara softly said to Lena once Maggie and Alex were fair enough away. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lena replied while giving Kara one last kiss before she left. "Have a fun night," she called after Kara as she was walking towards Maggie and Alex's car.

"You too," Kara called back.

 

* * *

 

It was just after 11PM when Kara found herself sitting on Alex and Maggie's couch, wide awake. Alex and Maggie had gone to bed a little under forty-five minutes ago, telling Kara that she should at least try and get some sleep. And Kara tried, she really did try and get some sleep, but she couldn't. Kara was just way too excited to fall asleep, to focused on what a fantastic day tomorrow would be.

And, if she's being honest, she hates that she doesn't get to fall asleep with Lena either by her side or in her arms.

"Ugh," Kara groaned as she flopped back on the couch. "Why did we think this would be a good idea?" Kara muttered to herself.

Kara shot back up into a sitting position when she heard her phone ringing. Who's calling this late? She wondered.

Kara craned her neck so she could see the caller ID. When she saw that her phone had lit up with a picture of Lena, she practically pounced on her phone, quickly accepting the call and brining it to her ear.

"Hey you," Kara said into the phone.

_"Did you run to the phone Kara, you sound like you're out of breath?"_

"No, I did not run to the phone,"

 _"Okay,"_ Lena answered disbelievingly.

"So did you just call to accuse me of running to my phone or…?" Kara said back in a slightly teasing tone.

_"No."_

"Okay then, why'd you call?"

_"I may, or may not, be able to get to sleep."_

"Really?" Kara playfully asked.

_"Make jokes all you want darling, but you answered after one ring. At this hour, it would take most people at least three."_

"Fine, you got me, I may, or may not, be able to sleep too."

The line fell silent for a brief moment. Not because they didn't have anything to say to one another, but because Lena and Kara just wanted to enjoy this moment. Even though they weren't sitting in the same room, the fact that they could hear each other's breathing was certainly comforting.

 _"How's Alex and Maggie treating you over there?"_ Lena eventually asked.

"Pretty good. They went to be probably 'bout an hour ago and I've got a pretty sweet setup in their spare bedroom."

_"I'm glad to hear."_

"How'd your night go?" Kara asked after another brief pause.

_"It was really nice. Sam bought some cheap wine and Imra bought a selection of wedding movie classics. We also painted our nails."_

"Ooo, what color?"

_"You'll have to wait and see darling."_

"Okay, so I know that it's kind of implied, but I hate that we have to wake up separately," Kara blurted out after another pause.

Lena let out a quick laugh at Kara's honesty. _"Me too."_

"Well, were aren't that far away."

_"Kara, we're like forty minutes away from each other."_

"This is another reason why having superspeed or flight would be helpful."

_"As much as I would love that, we only have a few hours left 'till we see each other again."_

"But Leeee, that's a few too many hours."

_"I know darling. But just think about how great it's going to be when we see each other."_

"I suppose you're right."

_"Of course I am."_

"Gosh you're modest aren't you." Kara playfully spoke.

Kara and Lena fell into another one of their conversations where they would talk about the most random things.

Eventually, though, Kara could hear that Lena's breathing had evened out, and when she'd asked her a question, Lena hadn't responded. Realizing that Lena had drifted off to sleep, Kara whispered into the phone so as to not wake Lena up, "Goodnight my love. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." Kara hung up the phone and quietly moved around Alex and Maggie's living room, turning off the lights and television, before she moved to the spare bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what the next chapter is :)
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought.


	9. Something Old, Something New...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long chapter :)
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Ordinarily, Kara would need an alarm clock, or some other external force, like the sun, to wake we up in the mornings. But today was not an ordinary day. Nope. Today Kara had been up since 5:30AM, excitedly bouncing her legs as she sat in bed, waiting for a more appropriate time to barge into Alex and Maggie's room to wake them up.

Kara looked back at her phone and saw that it was 6:01AM. _Alex said not to wake her before six_ , Kara thought to herself, _it is after six_. Kara pondered waking Alex and Maggie for another few seconds, _screw it_ , she thought while jumping off the bed and pulling the door open.

Kara didn't knock before she barged into Alex and Maggie's room, but she did cover her eyes with her hand. "Alex, it's after six so you can't get angry at me for waking you," she said while blindly moving over to wake Alex. "Also, it's my wedding day!"

Alex groaned while rolling over to check her phone. "Really Kara? It's three minutes past six, you couldn't have waited like ten extra minutes?"

"You said I could wake you after six, and it's after six," Kara answered, her hand still covering her eyes, "besides, you were _definitely_ worse on your wedding day."

Maggie laughed at Kara's words while sitting up, and Alex pulled the covers over her head, hoping to sneak in an extra few minutes of sleep. "Relax Little Danvers," Maggie said while laughing, "we're wearing clothes."

"Thank goodness," Kara answered while removing her hand from her face. "Are you guys gonna get up yet?"

Maggie laughed at Kara's obvious excitement while Alex remained silent, presumably to try and fall back to sleep.

"Yes, Little Danvers, but I think you're sister's fallen back asleep," Maggie said while getting up and shuffling over to the bathroom.

"Aleeex," Kara pleaded, "you have to get up."

"No, I don't. The wedding isn't until one," Alex said slightly muffled by the blankets.

"Fine then, be that way," Kara said with a smirk.

Before Alex had a chance to question why her sister had given up so easily and so quickly, she felt the sudden weight of Kara on top of her.

"I'm just gonna stay right here until you decide to get up," Kara innocently said.

Maggie stuck her head back into the room, toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste foaming up at the corners of her mouth. She laughed and shook her head at what she saw: Alex curled up under the blankets while Kara draped herself on top of her, annoyingly poking where Alex's head would be.

"Ugh, fine," Alex relented, "I'll get up, just please get off me, I can't breathe." Kara rolled off the bed and took the blankets with her so Alex couldn't curl back up.

"Good," Kara happily said while standing and dusting herself off. "Now that you're up, get ready so we can have a nice big breakfast before we drive out to the vineyard," Kara said while practically skipping out of the room.

Alex sat up and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, stretching out the muscles in her arms and neck. "God she's annoyingly persistent," Alex said to herself once Kara had left.

Maggie overheard Alex's comment and interjected. "Babe, I wouldn't talk if I were you. Eliza told me how you were acting the morning of our wedding," she playfully responded while stepping in between Alex's legs and resting her arms and Alex's shoulders.

"Yes, well," Alex started with a smile and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her closer, "Lucy did tell me about your little night of drinking the night before we got married."

"She did not!" Maggie said, shock obvious on her face.

"She did."

"I'll get her back for that."

"Come on people!" Kara shouted out, while frantically running back and forth from the bathroom to the spare bedroom. "Stop hugging," she said when she stuck her head into Alex and Maggie's room, "and get ready!"

"I think we should probably get ready before your sister explodes or something," Maggie said quietly to Alex.

"Good idea," Alex replied before giving her wife a smile and a quick kiss. "Let's do this."

The next hour saw our three girls moving around the apartment in a haste: ensuring that Kara's dress was, in fact, already at the venue; packing last minute makeup and hair products; Kara sneaking far too many snacks into her coat's pockets; and Alex and Maggie taking photos and videos of Kara frantically moving around the apartment, to send to Sam and Imra who were with Lena.

Alex sent a couple photos and videos into the group chat titled 'World's Best Bridesmaids', that contained herself, Maggie, Sam, and Imra.

***Video of Kara singing into her hairbrush that she's getting married* :Alex 7:23AM**

***Video of Kara psyching herself up in the mirror* :Alex 7:23AM**

**Do you think she's excited? :Alex 7:23AM**

**7:25AM Sam: *Laughing emoji***

**7:25AM Sam: I'm not even surprised, to be honest.**

**7:26AM Imra: Neither am I. But that's still really cute.**

**You guys only think it's cute because you haven't been with her all morning :Alex 7:26AM**

Deciding that her mom would also love to see these videos and photos, Alex sent a few texts off to Eliza.

***Video of Kara rambling about how excited she is* :Alex 7:29AM**

**This is your daughter :Alex 7:29AM**

**7:33AM Eliza: That's very sweet.**

**You'd think, but it's becoming a tiny bit annoying :Alex 7:33AM**

**7:34AM Eliza: Don't tease your sister, Alexandra.**

**7:34AM Eliza: Do I need to send through the videos of you on your wedding day?**

**Ugh. I wasn't that bad! :Alex 7:35AM**

**7:35AM Eliza: You made Kara on a normal day look calm.**

"Alex! Get off your phone, we're leaving now," Kara _very_ loudly said.

"Alright. Relax would you," Alex said while pocketing her phone and grabbing her keys, "there's like six hours 'till you get married."

"I know that. But we still have to have breakfast, drive there, make sure everything is set up, get dressed, and get hair and makeup done," Kara quickly said while running out the door, and down the corridor to press the elevator button.

Alex turned to Maggie as she locked the door, giving her a 'can you believe this look'.

"Come on," Maggie said while smiling. She reached for Alex's hand and started walking towards the elevator once the door had been locked.

 

* * *

 

Lena didn't start her morning exactly how Kara had. She did wake up quite early - well before the sun had started rising above the city - but she hadn't gotten up. She had just laid on her back in bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling, doing a mental checklist and making sure everything that needed to be done, had been done.

_Venue. Check. Food. Check. Drinks? Shit, did we do drinks? Oh, yeah, we did them with food. Flowers. Check. Everyone did RSVP, didn't they? Yes, yes they did. What else am I forgetting?... Music! God, did we sort music out?_

"I can hear you thinking from out there," Sam said from the door frame, "you need to relax."

Lena sat up in bed and smiled kindly at Sam. "I'll have you know, I am relaxed."

"No you're not," Sam said very matter-of-factly while walking towards Lena, "I know you're probably doing a mental checklist to make sure you have everything organized." Lena tried to interject some sort of witty response, but Sam raised her hand to stop her from talking because Lena did need to hear this. "You don't need to stress or worry. You have everything organized and ready to go. All you need to be thinking about is that you're getting married in," Sam checked her watch, "just under seven hours. How cool is that?!"

"It is very cool," Lena said while smiling more genuinely and relaxed. "And thank you."

"Not a problem," Sam said as she started walking out of the room.

"I do just have one question," Lena quickly said, stopping Sam in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Sam answered once she'd turned around to face Lena.

"Did we get music?"

Sam let out a quick laugh before responding. "Yes. Remember, you vented to Imra and me about Kara's 'lame taste'"

Lena started laughing along with Sam once she'd remembered, that yes she and Kara had a bit of a disagreement about music, but they had eventually made a decision.

"I'm gonna go wake Imra up, so you should think about getting up too, so we can have breakfast and head out," Sam said while walking out of the room.

"Alright" Lena called back.

Unsurprisingly, Lena, Imra and Sam's morning was nowhere near as hyped and energy filled as the others' had been - there was obvious excitement in the room, but they were just being calm about it.

It was when Lena was finalizing the things she'd packed, that Sam and Imra's phones buzzed, indicating an incoming text.

**7:23AM Alex: *Video of Kara singing into her hairbrush that she's getting married***

**7:23AM Alex: *Video of Kara psyching herself up in the mirror***

**7:23AM Alex: Do you think she's excited?**

***Laughing emoji* :Sam 7:25AM**

**I'm not even surprised to be honest :Sam 7:25AM**

**Neither am I. But that's still really cute :Imra 7:26AM**

**7:26AM Alex: You guys only think it's cute because you haven't been with her all morning**

"Do you think if we showed this to Lena, it would count as seeing the bride before the wedding?" Imra asked while taking a sip of her, now only slightly warm, coffee.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "but that doesn't mean that we can't show her _after_ they get married."

"What are you two talking about?" Lena asked while shouldering her bag and grabbing her keys and phone.

"Just a video that Alex sent us of Kara being an absolute goofball," Sam said while pulling up the video, turning the sound up loud enough for Lena to hear, but not actually showing her the video.

"I see what you're doing," Lena confidently said to Sam, while Imra was trying to hold her laughter in, both from the video and the scene that was playing out in front of her.

"What'd you mean, I'm just watching a funny video," Sam said, feigning innocence while a smirk spread across her face, "there's nothing against hearing the bride before the wedding."

"Very funny. Are we gonna go, or are you two gonna keep teasing me?"

"What am I doing?" Imra said, feigning hurt.

"You're encouraging her. Now come on, I want to get to the vineyard early," Lena said while walking to the door and pulling it open, gesturing for Sam and Imra to go through.

All throughout the drive to the vineyard, Lena kept replaying what she could hear of the video, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. I _'m marrying the most adorable dork there is_ , Lena thought to herself, her smile still plastered on her face. Lena made a mental note to ask Alex or Sam to show and send her a copy of the videos later.

 

* * *

 

Kara found that the morning seemed to drag on forever. Breakfast and driving to the vineyard were certainly a good distraction, but now that she was sitting in front of a mirror while Alex worked one her hair, she was starting to find that time was passing a lot slower.

"I swear, if you don't stop tapping your fingers against the chair, Kara, I'm leaving and you can finish your hair," Alex said while standing back and giving her a 'sister glare'.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I know you are," Alex answered while continuing to pin some of Kara's hair back, "but I don't know how much more of the tapping I can take."

"How long 'till you think you'll be finished?"

"Now, actually, "Alex answered while pinning the final piece of Kara's hair back. Alex stepped back, allow Kara to get a better look at her hair.

Kara stared into the mirror, admiring what Alex had done with her hair. It was in an elegant yet slightly messy low side bun. A few locks of hair had been left loose to hang on the left side of her face, acting as a way to frame her face.

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said while turning to face her sister.

"Not a problem."

"You did a wonderful job," Eliza said while moving to stand beside Alex, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm just going to go see how Lena's going, I'll be back in ten," she continued while moving over to the door.

"So, makeup," Alex announced once Eliza had left.

"Let's do it!"

 

* * *

 

Eliza politely knocked on the door to Lena's suite and waited for someone to come and answer it. It wasn't long until she heard the familiar sound of a lock clicking and then the door opened a crack to reveal Imra.

"Oh, hey!" Imra said a little surprise, "come in."

"How come you had the door locked?" Eliza asked as she stepped into the room.

"We thought Kara might try and sneak over to see Lena. While that would be pretty sweet, they've almost made it to the wedding without seeing each other and we didn't want Kara to ruin it now." Imra answered

"Fair enough," Eliza lightly laughed, because that is something her youngest daughter would do.

"Hey, Eliza," Sam greeted from a chair.

"Hi, Sam. Where's Lena?"

"She's just gone to the bathroom before we get started on her makeup," Sam supplied.

"Ahh."

"So what brings you here?" Imra asked.

"I just wanted to speak to Lena for a moment."

"What did you want to talk about?" Lena curiously asked while walking over to give Eliza a hug.

"I was actually hoping to speak to you alone," Eliza said, directing it mostly to Sam and Imra.

"Not a problem," Sam said while standing.

"We'll just go grab something to eat. You two want anything?" Imra asked.

Eliza and Lena both declined, and once Sam and Imra had left Eliza started to talk.

"I know you aren't my daughter, not yet anyway. But I know that your mother isn't her, so I wanted to give you this," Eliza said while pulling out a flat black box and handing it to Lena.

Lena looked at Eliza curiously but she just gestured for her to open it. Turning her attention back to the box, Lena carefully opened it. Inside was a simple, yet stunning, silver necklace with a small diamond pendant hanging close to it.

"Consider this your something old and something borrowed," Eliza said after a moment.

"What about Kara, don't you want to give this to her?" Lena asked while admiring the necklace.

"You are just as much of this family as Kara, and I want you to know that. So, I would love it if you wore this necklace."

"I would love to," Lena said while walking over to a mirror and gently taking the necklace to but around her neck. "Thank you, Eliza. Really, it means a lot."

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You've made Kara happier than I've ever seen her, so, thank you," Eliza gave Lena's forearm a gentle squeeze and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lena hastily said while quickly moving over to her bag. "Could you please give this to Kara?" she asked while handing Eliza a small rectangular box and letter

"Of course. I'll see you later."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, girls," Eliza said as she walked into Kara's suite.

"Hey, mom," both Alex and Kara greeted

"How's Lena?" Kara enthusiastically asked like she'd been waiting hours to ask that question (in hindsight she probably has).

"She's good."

"Good? That's all. Can't you tell me anything else," Kara begged, giving her mother a full-blown 'Kara Danvers' pout.

"You know that doesn't work on me, sweetie," Eliza said while laughing. "But she is obviously very excited for today, and she asked me to give you this," she said while handing Kara the small rectangular box and letter

Kara smiled brightly and quickly reached for the box and letter. Kara gently set the box on the table and opened the letter first.

_Kara, I have had my 'something blue' since the day I met you, and I wasn't sure if you had yours yet, so consider this your something blue and something new._

Kara reached for the box and gently opened it before reading on. In the box sat a stunning silver bracelet with small blue gemstones - that matched the blue of Kara's eyes - embedded around it. Kara turned back to the letter and continued to read.

_Your eyes are my favorite shade of blue. They hold so much depth, much like the ocean. Even though they are your eyes, they will always be my something blue._

_All of my love, Lena xx_

Kara sniffled softly and carefully set the letter down while reaching for the bracelet and wrapping it around her right wrist. _She's perfect_ , Kara thought to herself as she read over the letter once again, a smile spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! Not sure when it'll be ready, but I will try and get it to you all as soon as possible.
> 
> What'd you think?


	10. ... Something Borrowed and Something Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final chapter. Enjoy :)

After reading through the letter a couple more times, and gently running her fingers over the bracelet, Kara looked up and saw that all eyes in the room were on her. "What?" she innocently asked while adjusting her glasses.

"Don't 'what' us," Alex quickly said. "You just got a bracelet from your fiancée and a letter that brought tears to your eyes, and you're gonna act like nothing's happened?"

"Oh hush," Eliza said to Alex while walking over to Kara's side and looking at the bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it," Kara said while looking back down to the bracelet, a smile spreading across her face.

Kara found that she had calmed down significantly after getting Lena's gift, and if anyone asked, Maggie, Alex, and Eliza would all agree in a heartbeat. The process of getting Kara's makeup done took nowhere near as long as the hair had because Kara had opted for a more natural look; only applying a thin layer of foundation and light shade of lipstick.

"Ok!" Alex said triumphantly while standing back from Kara, "you're finished!"

"Thank you, Alex."

"Not a problem, little sister."

Kara looked up at the clock in the room and grinned like a fool when she saw that one o'clock was fast approaching and that it was time to get changed.

Alex and Maggie both noticed that grin on Kara's face, they exchanged a knowing look and turned back to face Kara.

"You wanna get dressed now, don't you?" Maggie knowingly asked.

"Um, yeah!" Kara said while dashing off to the bathroom to change. Alex and Maggie both laughed at Kara's obvious excitement and enthusiasm.

"Taking a long time in there," Alex playfully said through the door when almost ten minutes had passed and Kara still hadn't come out.

"I'll have you know," Kara shouted back through the door, "zippers aren't the easiest thing to do up."

Alex raised her hands in mock surrender, even though Kara couldn't see her. She went to sit down beside Maggie on the couch that was in the center of the room, facing away from the bathroom door.

After another minute had passed, Maggie, Alex, and Eliza all turned to face the door when they heard it click open. Kara emerged from the bathroom, doing a little twirl as she did so. "What'd you think?" she asked.

"You look wonderful, sweetie," Eliza said as she stood and went to hug her daughter. "I'm so happy for you," she said when she pulled away.

"Yeah, who knew Little Danvers could clean up so nicely," Maggie said, a genuine smile on her face.

"I agree," Alex said while standing. "However," she said while taking off Kara's glasses, "though Lena has told me that your glasses make you look like an adorable little dork, you're not wearing them."

"But Alex, I won't be able to see."

"That's why I bought your contacts."

"Oh no, I am not wearing those. I hate putting them in and I hate taking them out. I had to go back to the optometrist the first time I put them in because I couldn't get them out."

"I'm not arguing with you on this."

"Ugh, fiiine, I'll wear the contacts."

"Of course you will," Alex said while smiling and handing Kara the contact case.

Kara reluctantly took the case and walked over to the mirror to carefully put them in. Once in, she took a step back and blinked a few times to adjust to their presence. I really hate wearing these, Kara thought to herself, but Alex is right about not wearing my glasses.

"Are you happy?" Kara sarcastically asked while turning back to face Alex, Maggie, and Eliza.

"Very," Alex responded with a grin on her face.

Kara took a deep breath to steady her excitement. "What now?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"We wait," Alex answered.

"Don't worry Little Danvers," Maggie said while looking over at the clock, "only another twenty minutes 'till you get married."

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?!" Kara excitedly said, one of her 'Kara Danvers' smiles plastered onto her face.

"It is," Eliza answered. "I'm just going to go see Lena again and make sure that everything's ready to go." Eliza bid the girls a goodbye and headed off towards Lena's suite.

 

* * *

 

It was time. Her hair and makeup were finished and she'd gotten into her dress and shoes; all that was left was to walk down the aisle and get married.

Kara had walked down before her and now, all she had to do was walk down too, then she would get married. Lena took one last deep breath to steady her nerves. She looked to Sam and Imra who were by her side.

Lena had asked if they would walk down the aisle with her. She wasn't afraid of doing it by herself, she just wanted to be surrounded by family for a day like today.

"You good?" Sam asked, linking her arm with Lena's, Imra doing the same on the other side.

"I am," Lena calmly replied as she straightened herself and began walking, Imra and Sam by her side.

As soon as she rounded the corner of one of the various hedges on the property, Lena's eyes instantly feel on Kara. Kara was turned away from, but she could see that Kara was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in an elegant yet slightly ruffled low side bun, and Lena could see the bracelet she'd given Kara wrapped around her wrist.

Lena was fairly certain that, had it not been for Imra and Sam by her side, she would've run down the aisle so she could be by her love's side sooner.

After what felt like an eternity to Lena, they finally reached Kara. Sam and Imra wished her luck and each gave her a quick hug before moving off to the sides. That's when Kara turned around and their eyes locked.

 

* * *

 

Walking down the aisle had been a task in itself. The shoes that Kara was wearing, though not nearly as tall as some of the heels Lena wore, still made her wobbly on her feet.

Waiting up front, facing away from Lena, felt like torture to Kara. She knew that Lena was right behind her and that if she turned she would finally be able to see her, but Alex had instructed her to wait until Lena was closer.

"Does she look happy?" Kara whispered to Alex who was standing off to the side.

"Very."

When Alex finally told Kara to turn around, she was in awe. Her eyes see the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Lena's hair was in loose waves, which was easily Kara's favorite look on Lena; but it was her smile and her eyes that had Kara enrapt. Lena was smiling brightly at Kara, her eyes sparkling with happiness and the tears of joy that were yet to fall.

"You look gorgeous," Kara whispered as she reached for Lena's hand.

"So do you," Lena smiled as she took Kara's hand, intertwining their fingers and moving to stand by her side.

Kara couldn't focus on anything that the officiant was saying, she was too focused on the fact that Lena was standing by her side, about to marry her.

"You two have written your own vows. Kara, would you like to go first?" the officiant asked.

"Um, yes," Kara snapped out of her thoughts, "yes, I would love to!" Kara turned so she was facing Lena, taking both of her hands in her own and gently squeezing them before she began. "I actually had a lot of trouble figuring out what I was going to say. But only because I couldn't figure out how to put what I wanted to say into words." Lena laughed a little at Kara's honesty. "So I asked Alex to help me, and we were getting nowhere. So I kinda stood up and just started talking."

Kara took a breath before she began. "Lena, when I see you my heart races; it feels like it'll beat out of my chest at any given moment. I think it does that because my heart is trying to pull me to you because it knows that you are the one for me. I can see my future when I look at you and it gives me butterflies, but the excited kind of butterflies. In movies, I always hear people say that the love they have is the kind of love they would die for. But the kind of love I have for you is the kind I would live for. It fills me so much strength and happiness just knowing that you love me back." Kara took the ring from Alex's outstretched hand and carefully slid it onto Lena's left ring finger. "I love you more than words can say and I cannot wait to start our lives together."

The officiant faced Lena and gestured for her to start when she was ready.

"Growing up I read a lot. I would read books about just about anything. Then one day when I was fifteen, I'd found a book about quantum physics; and I think that's what really sparked my interest in physics. People say that quantum entanglement is the scientific explanation for soulmates. I'd obviously heard about the theory while I was studying but never paid it much mind because I just figured a soulmate wasn't in the cards for me. Until I met you that is.

"When we met you had this adorable goofy smile on your face. And I'll admit, I felt something then. I wasn't sure what it was but it was something. I now know that what I felt was love, because I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena finished by taking the ring - that matched her own - from Sam and slid it onto Kara's finger.

Kara knew what was coming next, and she couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. All the officiant had to do was say a few more words and they would be married. _Married!_

"By the state of California, I now pronounce you legally married."

That's what caused Kara to surge forward and wrap her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her closer. She pressed her lips to Lena's, mindful to keep it PG because of the fact their friends and family were all watching.

When the separated, the clapping and the cheers from their friends a family faded away, and all they focused on were each other.

"Mrs Danvers?" Lena asked with her forehead leaned against her wife's. _Her wife!_

"Yes, Mrs Danvers?" Kara quickly replied, that same goofy smile from the day they met, on her face.

"I love you." A matching goofy smile spread across Lena's face.

"I love you, too," Kara replied, leaning in to kiss her wife again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you all think?
> 
> BTW this will not be the last work in this series, but I will be taking a break from this series for a little bit, not sure how long. But don't worry, it will be back.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading 'till the end.


End file.
